The Self Destructive Beauty
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: Cancled. Being rewriten.
1. Prolog

Hey people, ok didn't know if you knew this but I am a Legend of Korra nut too! So this is my first fan fic on her, please be nice! I hope you all like it because I know I'm not the best writer sometimes. Heh :/ I OWN NOTHING, PLEASE DO NOT REPORT THIS OR ANYTHING! I KNOW I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA (sobs) SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Prolog: Pain**

It had been a month.

_Punch_

1 fucking month

_Blast_

He had said nothing.

_Burn_

He was still with _her_.

_Kick_

That prissy,

_Break_

Rich,

_Glass shatters_

Fake,

_Tears_

Piece of shit

"Korra! Korra is everything alright? Why do I smell something burning, and why are things breaking!?" Pema's distressed call come through the door, but Korra doesn't hear. She continues to break, wanting to feel the pain, wanting to feel the blood poor out of her skin.

"Tenzin!" There are footsteps, and Korra knows she's getting him to open the door.

So she punches harder.

She finds a second window, this time breaking it with a closed fist, the shards sinking into her flesh.

Why?

_Throw_

Why couldn't he love her?

_Snap_

Was she not pretty enough?

_Kick_

She was to fat!

_Reach._

She needed to cut the fat out of her system, and then he would love her.

_Stab_

Then they would be together.

_Drag._

The door burst open with a gust of wind, but Korra focus on cutting her stomach open, pulling out what ever fat may lay there.

"Korra no!" Tenzin yells, running over to her and pulling the glass shard out of her stomach.

"NO!" Korra cries

She reaches for the glass, wanting to pain again, because pain is all she deserves. Tenzin grabs her from behind, keeping her from reaching it, pulling her out of the torn room. The kids watch in fear as the girl they love bleed and cries, seeing the room they destroyed.

"Kids, go call Korra's friends, I'm calling the hospital!" Pema instructs, running down the hall, baby close to her chest.

The kids do as there told, egger to get away from Korra.

Korra cries and fights against Tenzin, wanting her pain back.

"Korra please let me help you!" Tenzin grunts, struggling against the girl.

She says nothing, but feels the blood lose make her dizzy.

She smiles as she slips into darkness.

Bolin had been home alone when he got the call, Mako at Asami's house.

He felt sick.

Korra wouldn't do those things to herself; she was too strong for that.

He said his goodbye and that he would be there with Mako as soon as he could. He slammed the phone down, his head rushing, stomach churning and his palms becoming sweaty.

He runs out the door, not bothering with his jacket. He was out the area doors in seconds, the frigid air biting at his skin, snowflakes falling in his hair. He tries to remember which way it is to Asami's house, and for a moment he panics, afraid he's forgotten the way. His body takes over and he makes a right turn.

His body pulling him toward his brother

His mind praying to the spirit's for Korra.

Mako and Asami had been in a rather heated situation when Bolin rushed in.

Mako almost yelled at him, but when he saw the tears, the utter look of panic he didn't bother.

"Bolin, are you OK? Why are you hear and where is your jacket, you could freeze to death idiot!" Mako gets up from Asami, putting back on his scarf that had been removed and walking over to Bolin.

"Ma-Mako…Ko-K-K-Kor….." Bolin stutters, trying to find the words.

Mako didn't need for him to finish that name, because he knew who it was. Mako places his hands on Bolin's shaking shoulders.

"What happened to Korra!?" He asks, his mind becoming as confused as his brothers.

Bolin looks him in the eyes, and Mako can read him.

Korra is hurt.

And that's all that matters.

Mako starts pushing Boling out the door, and he turns back to Asami.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later!" With that he shuts the door behind him

"Where is she?" Mako asks.

Bolin runs down the hall, with speed Mako didn't know he possessed. Mako follows him, figuring it hurts too much for him to talk right now. Mako doesn't bother taking the stairs, he jumps from the second floor, landing neatly. He goes out into the icy air with Boling, following him down the crowded streets. Not even bothering to apologize to the people he knocks over.

Mako's mind is spinning, his palms are burning, and his eyes are watering.

The tears fall feely when the hospital comes in sight,

And Boling heads straight for it.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whoa! OK, that was intense! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Please

Hey guys! Here is something more to read. Thnx to Zia for helping me with this next chapter but I won't be following your advice completely. ;D Also thank you for all the followers and Reviews, they really help motivate me to write. Like one person reviewed saying the world would explode if I didn't update…so I figured I better get to work. :D Anyway on with the story. I OWN NOTHING!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 1: Please**

Mako sat on a chair outside Korra's door, his head in his hands, mind still buzzing. This wasn't happening, he wasn't sitting in this fucking hospital with Bolin, and his best friend wasn't in that damned room. She was though, and there was nothing he could do to change it. This was all wrong; he should have been there dammit! He should have been there to help her, but instead he was with fucking Asami.

And he hated himself for it.

_Why_

He still couldn't understand. Tenzin had told him what Pema and he had witnessed…but he still couldn't comprehend it.

Korra was _stronger _than _that_

She was _better_ than _that_

That was _not_ the Korra _he knew_

Korra wouldn't stab herself with….

He felt the bile rising in his throat and pushed it back down; he needed to talk to her. Who would make her do this? Who would make her so messed up in the head that she would do that?

"_Boy's, I know this may be hard for you to understand but it seemed as though Korra was on a self-destructive rage. She wanted to cause herself pain, it seemed as though she was trying to pull something out of her stomach. I think she has insecurities, maybe someone told her she was ugly…or maybe someone who she loved just didn't care." Pema explained._

God this was all one big mess. He looked over at his brother, who was glaring at the guards who now stood at Korra's door. They hadn't been there when they first arrived, but they were now. Bolin had tried to go into Korra's room immediately, but a doctor told him to stay out.

So he didn't go in

Mako did

He never said that _he _couldn't go

Mako only saw he face for a second before they dragged him out, he face was pale and life less, and what scarred him even more was that she was _smiling._ As if he was happy with the place she was in, and Mako felt dizzy when he realized she most likely was.

He was pulled out and they had guards come stand by the doors, Bolin had begged him for info about Korra but he couldn't speak, his throat was dry and it hurt to swallow. So het down in the chair and tried to contemplate what he had seen.

Mako stood up suddenly, mumbling to Bolin he was heading to the bathroom. He ran down the hall, bursting through the bathroom doors and trying to steady himself. He walked over to the counter, turning water on cold and splashing his face with it. He slowly looked up at his refection, his breathing ragged and the tears returning to his eyes.

Mako's breathing speeds up and his heart rate go through the roof, and Pema's words echo in his head.

"…_or maybe someone who she loved just didn't care."_

"_Look I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!" Korra blurts._

_Mako's cringes, "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you."_

_**He**_did this to her

No, that was…that was insane! If Korra had a problem with him she would have come out and said it, she had never had problems about confronting her with this kind of stuff before. He was losing, seeing Korra and the running and his blood pounding in his head was all just too much. He needed to breath, he need to calm himself down….OK this was all just his mind being confused. Yeah…he was just confused…

Mako heard the door open, and turned his head, finding his brother panting in the door way.

"They'll let us see Korra now, she's awake!" Bolin pants.

Mako stands straight again, watching as he enthusiastic brother start to run out the door. Mako stands stunned for a second, Korra was awake? She was awake and could be talked to.

That didn't mean she was OK though, she was not _OK_ in any sense

Too much was happening for her and they had to be careful, asking her too much might-

Bolin

_Shit._

Mako ran out the bathroom doors, stumbling as he ran. Bolin would overwhelm her, and she would shut down just as quickly as she opened up. They would never get answers out of her, he would never know if he…

Mako ran faster

He skidded around the corner to see his brother reaching for the door handle, Mako felt the blood drain from his face, and he sprinted. His mind was jumbled, nothing had been making sense and he was able to think reasonably. So when thinks of ways to stop Bolin from entering that room, his brain couldn't think of any logical way to stop him.

So he ran into him full force and pinned him to the ground.

Mako decides then that his brain is a douche bag.

"What the hell Mako?" Bolin grunts, his face showing pain from the impact of his brother.

"Bolin I'm sorry but I couldn't let you go in there, asking Korra those questions right of the bat, it will shut her down. Bo I know you're worried, I am to but-." I try to explain myself.

"I wouldn't have done that Mako! What makes you th-!" Bolin protests

"Bo I know you, we've been together our whole lives I think I know how you act by now!" Mako yells back.

Bolin cringes, looking away from his brother and sighing. "Ok fine….maybe I was but it's not like I wouldn't have realized it was confusing her after a minute."

"A minute is 60 seconds to long to have realized that, Korra need stabilization, and we need to be that for her alright?" Mako asks.

Bolin nods, than gives his brother a warm smile. "No could you get off me? No offences but you aren't the lightest person in the world."

Mako growls at him but does as he's told, helping his brother stand and allowing him a second to brush himself off. Mako grips the door handle, looking at hiS brother.

"Ready?" He asks.

Bolin raises his eyebrows, knowing that the question Mako is asking is more toward himself than him. He gives a firm nod and Mako closes his eyes, opening the door.

Bolin didn't think it was that bad.

He understands know why Mako wasn't able to speak for such a long time.

Mako wants to run out of the room, has _wants_ the guards to drag him out. Because he doesn't know if he can look at her very long.

Korra weakly turns her head towards them, flashing them an even weaker smile. She pretends not to notice the shocked look on Bolin's face, and when her eyes find Mako she feels the tears want to return to her eyes.

She won't let them.

"Well, Korra I think we'll all leave you too talk. Come along kids," Tenzin walks towards the door

The kids groan, hanging their heads as they walk towards the door with their father. Pema stands last, staring at the boy's closely as she walks past them, almost in warning.

Neither knows what she's trying to warn them about.

"K-Korra…." Bolin's throat is suddenly dry, and it hurts to talk.

"Hey Bo, you know you're going to catch spider flies with your mouth open like that," Korra weakly attempts to joke.

Bolin starts walking over to her slowly, and Mako resists the urge to make him stop. He jogs the rest of the way to Korra, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle but firm hug. Mako can see the utter shock on Korra's face and the endless tears streaming down his brothers.

"I was so worried….." Bolin whispers.

Korra's face softens and she starts crying too, returning his hug. Mako walks over to them, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder, causing her to look up.

She never expects to see the tears that cascade down his face.

She lifts the arm facing his off Bolin, opening it up to him. Mako leans down and joins there hug, burying his face in her hair.

"Don't ever do this again," Mako whispers harshly.

Korra bits her lips as a choking sound escapes her, her tears now making her sob. The boys tighten their hold on her, and she returns it. Korra won't be the first to let go, she already knows this. She takes glances at the boys faces, Bolin looks almost peaceful knowing she's ok, his face relaxed.

Mako doesn't.

He looks like he's been stab in the stomach, his eyes closed tight and his teeth gritted. When he listens close enough she can barely hear him whispering "never again, never again, never again…." Her heart twists, and threatens to break again. Bolin pulls away from her, and Mako takes the opportunity to get closer to her, and she wraps her other arm around him.

She scoots over on the bed, and he sits down next to her. She places her head on his chest, and cuddles into his embrace, and places both hands firmly around her waist. The insistent chocking sounds stop coming from her mouth and he shushes her despite his own tears, smoothing out her hair and placing light kisses to her forehead.

"Korra, I know you might not be ready to tell us this but….why did you do this to yourself?" Bolin looks down, his eyes suddenly becoming interested in the floor.

Korra's eye seems to pop out of her head, and Mako glares at his brother. His eyes telling him _what did I tell you earlier!?_

Bolin looks up, his eyes pleading _I have to know!_

Mako sighs; pulling Korra closer to him, if that was even humanly possible.

"I…this guy…he…" Korra's voice cracks and splits.

Mako almost throws up, and Bolin's hands turn into fists as she starts to talk.

"I told him…..I….and he didn't….I'm too fat….I needed to cut the fat out….then he would…l-love me…." Korra starts to sob again.

Bolin's hands start to shake from his anger, and the floor cracks slightly. "What guy Korra, what guy made you think…..?"

Korra shakes her head.

Mako can't breathe.

This sounded a lot like….

No….

He needed to know.

"Bo, can you give Korra and me a minute?" Mako asks gently.

Bolin glares at him, but just like when Mako saw the pleading in his eyes…. when Bolin see's the pleading in Mako's, he backs off.

"Sure bro, just tell me when I can come back alright? You can't have Korra to yourself," Bolin tries to joke, but it fades quickly.

He walks out the door, his breathing labored and his nails digging half-moons into his palms.

When Mako hears the door click shut he turns to Korra.

"Korra, Korra look at me right now," Mako's voice is commanding.

Korra looks up at him slowly, her face damp from the ongoing steam of tears.

"That guy…the one who….it's me…isn't it?" Mako's voice drops down to a whisper as he talks.

Korra looks away, "…..I need to be skinner! Like Asami, then you'll love me! I know you will, but I needed the fat out right then and I-I…."

Mako's heart breaks.

No it just doesn't break.

It gets drilled,

Repaired,

Poured with gasoline,

Caught on fire,

Doused with water,

Hammered with nails,

Shocked with lightening,

Tortured,

Beaten with clubs,

Is cut open with a knife,

Then explodes into nothing.

While all this is happening his brain is going into chaos, things breaking and shattering, nothing makes sense anymore. He can just barely make out Korra's rambling, tell him all the things she was going to do to make him love her.

"Korra stop…" Mako whispers, his voice dry and raspy.

She doesn't hear him.

"Korra stop," Mako tries again, raising his voice.

She keeps rambling.

"Korra stop!" Mako yells.

Korra stops.

Mako looks down at her, grabbing both of her hands in his, staring straight into her eyes.

"Don't. Just Please don't. Don't do this over me Korra I'm not worth it. You're beautiful, perfect, and fucking flawless in every way possible. So don't do this over me, I'm not worth it Korra, you shouldn't have done this to yourself. Not over me, not over any guy in Republic City or the 4 Nations. Please don't ever do this again, please…" Mako tries hard to not let the tears spill over again, and they don't.

Korra throws herself at him, crying into his chest.

Mako holds hers, and lets her cry.

He doesn't want to let go, but he knows he'll have too.

He can't be with her.

He'll just hurt her.

So for now, Asami was the only one he could be with.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow! OK sorry for the long wait! I hope you all like short chapter I am sorry! But I needed to give you guys something! R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: False Healing

Hey, been a while since I updated but I've been busy with school, and my new YouTube account. I hope you all like this. I OWN NOTHING

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2- False healing**

Korra hadn't felt so suffocated in her life

She was never alone

_EVER_

Whether it was the air bending ids, Pema, Tenzin, Bolin or Mako she was always being watched, When the doctors tried to remove whoever was there to talk to her it would end in them threatening to call Lin, and since all of them were "friends" with her more or less they let them stay with her.

It's not that she didn't appreciate them being around her, she knew they were only trying to help. But the girl needed to be able to breathe; they all had their own way of interacting with her too.

The kids would usually show off the new air bending moves, which almost always resulted in something breaking and a very angry doctor. This in turn made Korra laugh.

Tenzin brought her scrolls, Aang's old ones. She would spend the whole time her was their reading them, fascinated by Aang's life. She would stop every now and then and ask Tenzin a question which he happily answered every time.

Pema would update her on what was going on in the city, the crime rates, the kids at home, and what they all had been doing to entertain themselves without her around. Korra always said she could understand how life might have been boring without her.

Bolin brought her noodles from the water tribe restaurant, she didn't particularly like the food at the hospital and the noodles were like heaven. He would joke around with her; tell her about his Pro bending life. Sometimes he would get a little serous though, and ask her to talk to Mako. She didn't understand why she needed to until he explained. He wasn't eating, sleeping; Bolin said he had only seen him sit in the window looking out at the water.

Korra understood how bad this was when she spent her first day with him alone. He looked like shit first off, most likely worse than her. He looked thinner than normal, his skin to pale and his eyes dull. He would sit in the chair by her bed, his eyes glazed over. He looked dead in all honesty. He didn't really say or do anything when he was with her, she hadn't seen him move once.

OK, that was a lie.

There was one time.

A guy had come in saying that she needed to take a shot (for some type of disease that was around) and she had bluntly told she never toke those. They were beyond pointless and if she got sick she got sick, it only made her stronger in the end. He had walked closer anyway, tapping the needle.

"It's for your own good."

Korra had again told him no but he still refused to listen. Mako shifted in his seat, his eyes sparking to life again. He had walked over and given her a smile, one that made her far beyond nervous. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, drinking her in with his eyes. He ran a hand up her arm and pushes back her hospital gown. Korra was scarred, she didn't like this at all. Mako was on edge, she could see the smoke rising from his hands. They guy put a finger on her collar bone and started to drag it down to her breasts.

Mako lost it.

He lunged at the guy, making him drop the needle, having shatter on the floor. Mako pinned him up against the wall with one hand, the other raised in the air, crackling with fire.

"She said no."

Mako's voice was raspy and hard, something Korra hand never heard from him. The man Mako was holding suddenly became mute, his eyes shifting between Mako's enraged face and his burning fist. Mako dropped the flames, taking the hand and putting it on the man collar, bringing their faces close.

"Get. Out."

He didn't have to be told twice; the guy pulled himself from Mako's grip and ran like hell. Mako watched him leave with cold unforgiving eyes, and turned back to her. Korra had her hands over her chest, the fact that the man had been so close made her want to cry. Mako walked over to her with a softer facial expression. He kneeled by her bed, placing a hand on the side of her face. Korra breathed heavily, her eyes watering.

"Are you OK?" Mako asked, searching her eyes.

Korra nodded her head no and broke down crying, she was already a mess and that was too much. Mako had crawled into bed with her, pulling her close to him and rocking her gently. Smoothing out her hair and whispering calming words.

Mako didn't even look at her after that.

"You have a visitor."

Korra is snapped back to reality, turning her head toward the door to find Bolin, a smirk on his face like always. Korra can't stop the smile from finding its way to her lips.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin smiles, walking in as the doctor closes the door.

Korra sighs, "Why am I not surprised that you're here?"

"Because Pema left about 5 minutes ago, and that when I come in," Bolin says in a "duh" tone.

Korra laughs, "Ah that's right. You bring my noodles?"

"Of course!" Bolin hands her the container and some chopsticks.

"Awww yeah!" Korra licks her lips and snatches the container away from him, ripping it open.

Bolin laughs as he pulls up a chair, sitting down like he always does, "Hungry much?"

"You know, you would think there trying to starve me with the crap they hand out," Korra mumbles, her mouth already stuffed.

"I think you're just to adjusted to Pema's cooking," Bolin raises an eyebrow at her.

Korra stops to consider this, "Yeah your right."

The sit in comfortable silence from a while, Korra eating her noodles as fast as she can, Bolin watching with amusement. Korra knows what he wants to talk about, she know Mako's getting worse. The last time she saw him (4 days ago) she thought he was a spirit at first because of how pale his was. He had bags under his eyes and his cheeks were sinking in.

Korra slurps up the last of her noodles with a happy sigh, patting her now full stomach. "Alright Bolin, go ahead."

He wastes no time, "Korra I'm freaking out! He still isn't eating or sleeping or doing anything. This morning I got up and he was face first on the ground, I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! Then he got up like some zombie and sat on the couch, I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY HE WAS ON THE FLOOR IN THE FIRST PLACE! You know he doesn't even talk anymore? Yeah not one word, I have to put my ear to his chest every hour just to make sure his hearts still beating. When Asami came over she took him to his room and they didn't come out forever! Then when she walked out she walked over to me and _gave me a kiss on the cheek_ told me he would be fine after he talked to you, THEN WALKED OUT!"

Korra almost starts laughing once Bolin stops, panting hard with his hand on his chest.

"OK….so then we just have to wait until tomorrow. Once he talks to me he should be fine right?" Korra give Bolin and unsure smile.

"You never talked to him did you….?" Bolin narrows his eyes at her.

"Well….oh come on Bolin I can't even look at the guy without wanting to scream. He's scaring me, with how horrible he's treating himself." Korra tosses her hands in the air.

"Says that girl who cut open her stomach," Bolin grumbles.

Ouch, OK that one hurt.

"Too far, I'm sorry that was too far…"Bolin looks down.

"No, no, it's OK! Your right and the truth stings a little that's all." Korra looks down as well.

"Please," Korra looks up again. "Korra will you just please talk to him? Please?" Bolin is begging now.

Korra can't stand to see either of them like this, "OK, when he comes to watch me tomorrow…we'll have a nice little talk."

Bolin raises an eyebrow and Korra crosses her arms across her chest, "OK fine…maybe not so nice."

Bolin laughs and moves away from the sad topic, trying to make her smile.

They spend the rest of the day talking about random things, Korra laughing at the jokes he makes and sighing at the lame ones. She becomes very interested when he talks about having a problem liking 2 different girls.

"OK maybe I can help, describe them." Korra folds her hands in her lap.

"Well uh OK, the first on is older than me, just a little. She's super pretty and nice….and beautiful…"Bolin trails off.

Korra laughs, "You called her pretty in 2 different ways."

He shakes his head, "Because she is! She's funny and smart, sassy, and a non-bender. She has a wee bit of money, and can drive. Then the other one…she younger…." Bolin winces.

Korra narrows her eyes, "How much younger…."

" aot sth kers…." Bolin mumbles.

"What?" Korra raises an eyebrow.

He coughs, "Ehhh…about…I don't know….6 years…."

"WHAT!" Korra's eyes pop out of her head, "THAT WOULD MAKE HER LIKE….10!"

"Yeah I know that! I'm not being a pedo so don't you dare say anything, I think she may have a crush on me….and well I don't know…maybe a I feel like I'm supposed to like her back? I think that when she's older though we could have something special." Bolin smiles softly.

"Ok, so what's she like…other than being 10….pedo…" Korra mumbles the last part under her breath.

"I heard that! She's pretty, and REALLY smart, she's a bender. She's….rare? I guess would be the word," Bolin shrugs.

Korra takes in this information, processing this information. She searches her brain for people she knows like this, people who….Oh….My…GOD.

"OH MY GOD BOLIN!" Korra yells

"What! What did I do?" Bolin yells back, putting his hands up in self-defense.

"ASAMI AND JINORA? ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW, YOUR BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND AND AN OVER PROTECTIVE AIRBENDERS DAUGHTER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-!" Korra starts screaming.

"Korra! Shut it! Do you want the whole world to know, also how did you figure out if was them?" Bolin asks, placing his hands over her mouth.

Korra mumbles something from behind his hands, and Bolin looks at her strangely.

"What?" He tilts his head to the side.

Korra rolls her eyes and points to his hands; Bolin laughs awkwardly and removes his hands from her face.

"Well, a non-bending girl who's pretty, with money, is sassy and can drive. A 10 year old that's a bender, is rare and is smart. Wow, now where have I meet people like that before?" Korra says sarcastically.

"OK, fair enough. Yes I know, those are bad people to like but I can't help it!" Bolin whines, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your hopeless….do you have some sort of death wish? If Tenzin ever found out you liked his daughter in any way other than friend ship….well I think I'll just ask you now what you want it too say on your grave stone," Korra laughs.

"Hmm….Here lays Bolin. Brave, dashing, handsome, awesome, professional Pro-Bending earth bender, great with the ladies and-." Bolin looks off into space.

"OK, so just write 'self-absorbed' in big letters. Got it," Korra gives him a thumbs up.

"Not funny Korra," Bolin glares at her.

They sit in silence after that. Korra still trying to comprehend that he likes those girls out of all people, and Bolin steaming over the self-absorbed thing, Korra almost laughs at him. Korra decides it's best not too and sighs, caving into Bolin's pouting.

"Your right you know, she does have a crush on you. She told me a while back," Korra looks over to him.

"Really? I thought I was making it up in my head…" Bolin knits his brows together.

"No, the little blushing, the constant laughing and smile when you're around. She likes you," Korra smiles at it.

He smiles at this, and they go back into silence. Bolin breaks it after a moment though.

"I'm proud of you," He says quietly.

Korra looks at him, "What?"

"I said I'm proud of you, I don't know what you were going through exactly. If it was bad enough for you to those things to yourself than…it must have been horrible. I won't press you for details on the guy, but I'm happy you're recovering so well." Bolin grabs hold of her hand and squeezes it lightly.

"Me too," Korra squeezes his hand back.

"Now, I have to go to the little boy's room but I'll be right back." Bolin stands, dropping her hand from his hold.

She chuckles, "I'll be here."

He waves and walks out.

Korra doesn't waist a second.

She jumps out of bed, bringing her wires with her. She open the window, the sunlight blinding her for a moment, and checking that no one is out front she shoves her fingers down her throat. She feels herself gag and then the vomit comes, moving her fingers far away from her mouth quickly and lets it spill into the bushes.

She does this a second time then allows herself to breath, walking back to her night stand and grabbing her glass of water. She takes a drink and swishes it around, walking back to the window and spitting out the vomit flavored water. She closes the window and makes sure it looks the same, before sitting herself down back and bed and making it look like she never moved.

They wouldn't let her cut the fat out, fine with her.

She had other ways.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This chapter is dedicated to** makorra1**, I checked out your profile, and though you didn't have any stories I saw you had very few fav Authors and Stories. I saw my story (this one to be exact) as a fav and me as one of your fav Authors. You also messaged me saying I was making you sad with no updating, after I saw that I had to get moving. So this is dedicated to you for being so loyal to me.

Also, as a special little nugget of info to my other fans, my other Makorra story Treading Deep Waters will soon have another chapter (by soon I mean like tomorrow or Monday). Any way R&R!


	4. Chapter 3: What's Best For Korra

Hello! So I know that most of you were probably disappointed with the lack of Makorra in this last chapter, but this chapter is like sole Makorra. So get ready for the awesomeness that is about to occur. I was debating on what to name this chapter, it what A Nice Little Talk, What's Best For Korra or How To Save A Life, because there will be quotes so the speak from the song. I would recommend putting it on replay while you read this XD. Kk, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot line.

**Chapter 3: What's Best For Korra**

Bolin had come in the second Visiting hour was back on, which as just about 6 in the morning. He was just as much of a morning person as Korra was, so he sat in the chair and waited for Mako to show up. He would be there in a couple of minutes no doubt, Bolin was really hopping that Korra remembered to talk to the guy.

Mako walked in quietly, and Bolin stood up from his chair. Walking over to his brother and looking at him for a moment. He had gotten Mako to shower early this morning before he left so he was clean….but everything else was still off. He gave his brother a quick and gentle hug, afraid that if he held on to tight he would break him.

Bolin walked out the door without another word.

~.~.~.~

Korra woke up around 10, looking around with tired eyes before even moving.

She froze in place.

Mako was asleep in his chair, arms folded across his chest and head bowed down. He looked peaceful, his breathing even as he slept. Korra started to sit up slowly, careful not to make the smallest sound. Bolin said he hadn't been sleeping at all, and she was hell bent on making sure he slept now. She finally got into a sitting up position, without waking him, and let out a small sigh of relief.

His eyes snapped out.

"Dammit!" Korra cursed.

"Korra! Is everything okay?" Mako jumped out of his chair, looking over her face in an instant.

"I'm fine; I cursed because I woke you up. You should go back to sleep," Korra informs him.

He shakes his head, "No it's okay. I'm fine."

"No you're not…" Korra sighs, she did promise Bolin. Okay how do we handle this….steps? Let's take this in steps….

Step one, "We need to talk."

Mako shakes his head, and makes a move to head out the door. "I'm going to-."

"Sit down, it's just a talk." Korra sighs.

Mako turns back to her, giving a small smile. Korra gives one back, and he pulls up his chair. He sits facing her, his hands in his lap, waiting for her to begin. Korra toke a deep breath, if there was ever a time for her to need spiritual guidance…it was now. God why was she even doing this, for Bolin? No….she didn't even know.

"Mako….look you have to stop this." Korra begins.

"Stop what; do you not want me to come visit anymore?" Mako looks hurt.

"No! No that's not what I mean at all. I'm saying you need to start treating yourself better," Korra explains.

"What? I'm doing fine Korra," Mako looks beyond baffled.

"No you're not, and the only reason I think you showered is because Bolin forced you too again." Korra narrows her eyes at him.

"How do you know I showered?" He raises and eyebrow.

In reasons the avatar reaches a hand out and runs it through his still damp hair, making water droplets run down Mako's face. She pulls her hand back and shakes it, causing water to drop off her hand.

"Now unless you got caught in a rainstorm between your house and here, I'm thinking you toke a shower." Korra smirks.

Mako glares at her.

"Moving on, yours scaring Bolin shitless right now you do know that right, he saw you lying face first in the ground a day or 2 ago and he still doesn't know why, said you got up after a second and sat on the couch like some zombie." Korra points out.

Mako blushes, "I tripped."

"You tripped, and decided to just stay on the floor…because…" Korra trails off.

"It was comfortable," Mako lies.

"Oh, well if that was it than I guess we have nothing to talk about, of wait yes we do. Let's move on to the topic of food, and how you're not eating." Korra's getting really angry really fast and Mako knows this.

"Korra calm down, I'm fine really." Mako gives her a small smile.

"No you're not; I know what's going on. What you're doing…it's not okay. You're going to kill yourself this way, I know. I know what's best for not only you but your brother, and what's best for the both of you is for you to start treating yourself better." Korra explains.

"I don't know what you and Bolin think I'm doing but I'm pretty sure you're wrong. I haven't been hungry or tired lately. That's all," Mako gives her a stern look, clearly telling her to drop it.

Korra isn't going to give in.

"Mako you can't tell me that and honestly expect me to believe it. I can see the bags under your eyes, the way your cheeks are sinking in….." Korra reaches a hand out, cupping the side of his face. She can feel him lean into her touch ever so slightly, and it makes her stomach flip.

"You're not eating, you're not sleeping, and you're not bathing Mako it's like you're dying! You can't do this anymore; you're not only hurting yourself but the people around you. Bolin is freaking out, Asami and even me. You're _scaring me _Mako, that's not something that's easily done." Korra jokes lightly.

Mako pulls her hand away; Korra is hurt by the action and places her hand in her lap.

"Korra drop it, it's nothing. You saw me I was sleeping what 2 minutes ago, nothing's wrong. You shouldn't be worrying about me anyway; you should be focusing on yourself. Have _you_ been eating?" Mako asks.

Korra mentally curses, but keep her face blank, a stone wall. He was avoiding this; he was trying to push her out.

"Yes I have, and you should be too," Korra growls.

"Korra! When I said to drop it I meant it! Nothing is fucking wrong with me, so what if I'm not eating! Why is it such a big deal?" Mako yells.

Korra shuts her mouth, and listens as he snaps.

"I don't want to eat, so I'm not. Bolin has no reason to be bitching about it if it's not really affecting him, and you don't need sleep all that much. I've been known to have insomnia ya know," Mako is ranting by now, yelling at her.

"Mako…" Korra keeps her voice even and calm. "Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you Korra! So stop thinking I am, I have no reason to lie to you!" Mako screams.

"No, you don't…." Korra's voice cracks and the tears come to her eyes. "So why you are isn't making much sense to me. If you're going to continue to lie to me…then you can leave, bring Bolin back."

Mako looks to her sharply, his face tight with anger. Korra watches him closely, waiting for him to break down with the reasons he's doing this. She's praying to the spirits for him to make the right choice, because if he walks out on her now….she doesn't even know what she'll do.

"Fine, Bolin should be here in about 10 minutes."

With that Mako stomps out and leaves.

Korra stares at the door for a while, trying to figure out whether that really just happened. Then it hits her that he left, walked out on her without a second glance.

It's like someone's punched her in the gut, and the tears flow down her cheeks in a stream. The chocking sounds escape her mouth and she shudders and twitches. She looks around, and cries openly. She sees a pen on the table next to her.

Without a second though Korra grabs it and plunges it into her stomach. Reopening her old wound with such pain and ferocity she blacks out.

~.~.~.~

Bolin was beyond pissed at his brother, he didn't know the details but he knew that Korra had tried to talk with his brother. Mako had walked away from her, the idiot. Bolin opens the door and prepares himself to face a crying Korra, one that needs to be held.

He doesn't expect to see her in a pool of her own blood, a pen deep into her stomach and her eyes closed her body deathly still and the blood drips onto the floor.

"KORRA!"

Bolin runs to her side, and the tears come instantly. He doesn't know what to do, what to make of it. He runs back out the door.

"HELP! Someone help please!"

~.~.~.~

All hell broke loose when they discovered Korra; they thought she had been sleeping not dying. The called the air bending family and everyone else. Korra was taken into the emergency room, after they found out the pen and leaked ink into her system.

Bolin had tried to go with her but they wouldn't let him. Bolin had knocked out a doctor and was about to go into the emergency room, when some guard held him back. They got his arms behind his back and he screamed for Korra, screamed for them to let him go.

They placed him in an empty patience's room and locked the door, where he banged and screamed for the next 5 minutes.

The others acted much like Bolin did, and Mako ended up in the same place as him. They closed the door and Mako pounded on it, screaming his head off and cursing every living thing in existence. Bolin blinded by rage, and hatred turned his brother around so her was facing him.

And punched him in the jaw

Mako fell on the ground from the impact, clutching his jaw with one hand.

Mako looks up at his brother angrily, "What the hell Bolin!?"

"You ass whole! She was just trying to help you and you walked the fuck away! She lost it and did that because you left! That was the first reason, the second is because I final figured out why she was trying to kill herself, or I guess _who_ she was killing herself over." Bolin yells.

Mako's face drains of any blood that was there, and he stares at his brother with wide eyes. Bolin stares right back with an intense glare.

"Yeah I know you're the one she was killing herself over, I know you know too so don't act so innocent about it. Fix this…NOW!" Bolin yells

Mako stares at his brother in shock, Bolin didn't act this way. He was sweet…innocent…..he never hit Mako. Mako was pretty sure the thought hadn't even occurred to him up until 2 minutes ago. Mako scowled, his ego getting the better of him.

"I don't know how! Besides this is none of your damned business!" Mako yells.

"To hell it's not, it became my business when she _stabbed herself_ with_ a pen_ because _you _walked out on _her._" Bolin

Mako deflates at this, she had done that…because of him? Mako shakes his head, shaking away the thoughts.

"What's stopping you!? Asami? If we're being honest Asami doesn't deserve you, you don't even deserve Korra! You're a stubborn ass who can't see past his own ego, and even though you don't deserve her….." Bolin relaxes his voice lowering. "I'd be damned if I told you that I haven't seen two people more meant for each other."

Mako is taken aback by this…his brother thought they were made for each other? The same guy who had thought he was in love with her was claiming that they were soul mates?

Mako sighs, "Bolin I can't. I would love to but…I'm hurting her too much. I'm not even with her and look how much damage I've caused, what could I do when I WAS with her?"

Bolin opens his mouth to say something but closes it, seeing his brother's weird but somewhat valid point.

"I'm going to stay with Asami because it's what's best for Korra….." Mako whispers.

The door opens, "Korra is fine, and she's awake if you want to see her."

"And from now on….I'm going to stay the hell away from her…" Mako turns around brushing past the doctor and stopping once more to look at his broken brother.

"Because that's what's best for Korra."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay so I kinda lied, this was angst Makorra…heh. The nest chapter is pure Makorra though slight angst and LOTS of smut. (if you know what I mean) *raises eyebrows up and down suggestively* This was short but insane, sorry next one will be MUCH longer.

Now, I want at least 10 reviews. OR NO NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU! XD


	5. Chapter 4: I'm a Women Too

So I realized that I now only got 10 reviews for this, I got freakin 20! Awww, you guys *sniffles*. :') I'm really touched you all like this so much, so I will try to do these chapters more. (Though I'm pretty sure you all reviewed so much because you wanted to see the Makorra smut, you dirty little perves. XD) Okay so here we go

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 4- I'm A Women Too**

Mako refused to see Korra anymore.

He didn't take his daily shift.

If someone even dares speak her name he left the room.

He had completely and utterly banished Korra from his heart, soul and mind.

Korra didn't get any better because of it.

If anything she got worse.

The doctors discovered, much to everyone dislike that Korra had been vomiting up any food she ate. It was discovered when an old women was walking on the side walk and smelled something so vile she barfed herself.

Korra was now watched 24-7 not only by her friends but by newly installed cameras, and at least one of Lin's metal benders. It was pissing Korra off even further, and now she was forced to take therapy.

Now that one really set her off.

Some lady (she had never met) was asking her questions (that she didn't want to answer) for an hour (every day.) Korra had developed the habit of calling her Marge, that wasn't her really name but it was the only one Korra would call her by.

The women was a twig, was deathly pale skin with piercing grey eyes that seemed to stare into the very fabric of her being. She had black hair that was kept in a bung, her straight across bangs always straightened. She always had her pencil and notebook, her reading glasses on the end of her nose; she would always look up over them when talking to Korra.

She always wore around the same outfit, a pencil skirt with a blouse, maybe a necklace and some bracelets. Korra made a game out of her coming there, she would keep score out of how many times she could get her eye to twitch. It would only happen when Korra really agitated her.

So it was good that Korra really enjoyed agitating her.

"So Korra, have you been writing in your journal?" Marge asks, crossing her legs.

Korra looks at her hands, "Nope."

Marge sighs, "Korra you're helping no one by acting like this."

"…..I'm sorry but my cup of 'I give a shit is empty today'." Korra looks up at her, smirking.

"Was it ever full?" Marge says through gritted teeth, writing something furiously on her note pad.

Korra gasps, "You're…you're getting snippy with me. I've taught you so well!" Korra fake whips a tear from her eyes.

Marge is about to say something back (probably another snippy comment) when her watch goes off, and she sighs.

"I'm going to talk to the council about making these sessions longer," Marge warns, grabbing her book bag and walking out with defiance.

Bolin open the door as she reaches for the handle, she jumps, startled by his appearance. Bolin steps aside, smiling at her softly. She smiles back, turning to Korra.

"At least your friends have manners," She huffs.

She walks past Bolin, giving him another smile. Bolin walks the rest of the way in, closing the door quietly behind him. He glances at the guard that stands in the corner of the room, scowling for a millisecond before the smile is back.

"Hey Korra," Bolin waves, taking a seat down beside her.

"Hey, how's everything been?" Korra asks her voice genially curious.

Bolin shrugs, "Nothing really. Watching over you, making sure Pabu doesn't get into any trouble, helping Pema with the Air nuts."

Korra chuckles, "Yeah, they can be a handful. So…you're going out tonight right? Going out with some girl I'd guess."

Bolin's mouth drops open in shock, "How…how did you-?"

"You have this look on you face, you get the same look every time you have date. Something between excitement and nervous, which I don't understand, because you are just _such_ the ladies' man," Korra raises an eyebrow mockingly.

"Ha-ha, anyway yeah I'm going out tonight." Bolin glares at her.

"With who?" Korra asks.

As simple a question as it was it did cause Bolin to chock on seemingly nothing, "Oh uh….ha you know just some girl….you know a fan…"

Bolin coughs awkwardly, a strange smile on his features. Korra narrows her eyes, causing Bolin to sink into his chair.

"Bolin…..who are you going out with tonight?" Korra keeps her voice level.

"I already told you that, just some girl…a fan the usual." Bolin shrugs, more calm the second time around.

"You seem guilty about something, why are you guilty?" Korra demands.

"I'm not guilty of anything! I just…..I don't understand how something could feel so right yet be so wrong….." Bolin puts his head in his hands.

Korra looks at her friend strangely, no used to seeing him so beat up.

"I don't know, maybe it's just a part of perspective. The good thing about it could be from your point of view, while the only reason the bad is there….is because of someone else. As long as you're doing it for the right reasons it's not wrong, and as long as the person you're hurting…. really deserves it." Korra suggests.

Bolin looks to her, his expression soft, "As long as they have it coming to them?"

Korra nods, "And hey with any luck, they'll do something that blows what you did out of the water."

~.~.~.~

Apparently the court and Marge were trying something new, Bolin had been forced to leave and wasn't allowed to come back for the rest of the day, which led to Korra throwing a major fit. They isolated her, the guard walked out, and all sounds were turned off. Korra was left in a pure white room, with blinding lights and her thoughts.

She hated this

The silence killed her, the quite forcing her to think in a sense. Every single thought came up revolving around family or friends and she would push it away so forcefully that her head throbbed. She sat up in her bed, hands in her lap while so focused on her breathing.

Her mind brings up the memory of when this all started, not when she first hurt herself but after she had gotten into the avatar state.

_Korra landed on the ground, the world slightly fuzzy. She took a moment to contemplate it, realizing she could bend again. Korra started to laugh and cry all at the same time, laughing so hard it hurt._

_She looked beyond insane she was sure, but she didn't care, she could bend again. Korra ran to Naga, mounting her quickly and having her go into a full sprint for the compound. She loved the feeling of the wind through her hair, loving that she could bend it if she pleased. She burst through the wooden gates, the guards almost not opening them wide enough. _

_She spots Mako and Asami kissing very passionately outside, and she feels a stabbing in her chest before she pushes it down. She jumps off Naga while she's still running, and lands solidly in the snow. Korra bends a wave of snow at them, and she watches as they both curse. They turn to glare at her, stopping when they find her rolling on the ground in a large fit of laughter._

"_How in the….how did you do that?" Asami asks, her eye wide._

_Korra sits up, the smirk seeming too large for her face, "I can bend bitches!"_

_This leads to them both looking at each other in confusion, before turning to her again thinking she's gone mad._

"_Korra…can you explain how your able to bend again please?" Mako asks in a slow voice._

_Korra comes down from her laughing high, "Aang and whole bunch of other spirits came to me and gave me my bending back, then I entered the Avatar state! It was awesome!"_

_Asami smiles, "I'll go get the others!"_

_Korra watches her run around the corner, and Mako runs over to her and picks her up in a hug._

"_I'm so happy for you Korra," He mumbles into her hair._

_Korra hugs him back, "Me too."_

_He laughs, pulling away from her. Korra joins in with him, and they stare at each other. Korra finds herself lost in her eyes, the amber color drawing her closer to him. Mako leans in too and for a second Korra thinks they'll kiss._

_Then something snaps._

_Mako's eyes seem too focus, and he shakes his head leaning away from her and taking a couple steps back for good measure._

"_Korra! You got your bending back!" She turns and see's Bolin running for her._

That was the day Korra not only got her bending back, but realized that Mako had denied her. He had been leaning in, he had wanted to kiss her….but he didn't. He pulled away, because of Asami.

That was when she had started feeling worthless

She didn't know what caused her to really snap, what the true breaking point was. Maybe it was one to many kisses she'd seen the couple share, maybe it was the way he looked at Asami when she wasn't looking. Korra feels the urge to hurt herself again and pushes away the thoughts.

Contrary to belief Korra was really trying to help herself, it just they couldn't understand that she was doing good. The pain helped her think most of the time, and she found when she didn't eat she would lose a few pounds, she slept more allowing her to dream of Mako.

She tries to think of why he doesn't like her (other than being fat and ugly), she was just as rude as her was so that would be stupid. What in the hell made Asami so much better….other than the money, fabulous body, and pretty face.

Then it hits her.

Asami was 18, the same age as Mako

Mako didn't want so girl

He wanted a women

Korra was only a year younger but that was probably enough, Korra could be a women….and she would show him that.

~.~.~.~

It's 10 o'clock at night and her guard is asleep in the room next to her, her got it so he could be close. Ever so carefully Korra takes out the needles inside her skin, and stands. She takes of her hospital gown and replaces it for the blue silk robe Pema got her ("I've been in those things 3 times before, and I know there a bit awkward to be in. So if you ever want to change into something else you can where this, I have a yellow one, feels amazing on the skin.")

She walks over to the machines and quickly opens up the control panels, she sets them all to make it look like she's sleep and smirks. She walks over to the window where she proceeds to open it, only to have it squeak loudly.

Korra stops dead, and turns to the door that leads to her guard's room. She listens closely, and hears nothing. He was still asleep thanks the spirits. Korra proceeds to open the window a little more carefully and when it opens enough she slips out, landing in the soft dirt of the garden. She closes the window again, walking away with a satisfied smirk as she left the hospital.

Heading straight for Mako's and Bolin's apartment

~.~.~.~

Asami laughs as her date tells her a joke, and sees him smile at her reaction. She looks up at him smiling, finding herself happy to be looking into emerald eyes instead of amber ones.

"You don't think this is wrong do you, I mean….I know what you must think of me for cheating on your brother." Asami looks down

Bolin takes a moment to think about this, remembering Korra's words before he places his hand over hers. "No, he doesn't treat half as right as he should. He has it coming to him, besides I'll take my chances with him finding out."

Asami looks up and smiles at him and her heart flutters when he gives her a warm smile back.

~.~.~.~

Korra walks into the apartment, using the spare key hidden in a crack in the wall (so it's not really breaking in.), and closes the door quietly behind her. The lights are all off, and she doesn't worry about Bolin. Something told her he wouldn't be back until the morning.

She walks into the kitchen and gets herself a glass of water, not caring about the noise anymore, smirking to herself. She walks over to a chair in the corners and sits down, crossing her legs causing her robe to slides down off of them. Her entire legs are being shown, and it just barely covers her underwear.

She knows he heard her by now, growing up on the streets made him have very sharp senses, and new he would be her in a second.

She was right

He enters how she expected he would, jumping into a defense stance with a fist flaming. Korra doesn't even flinch, and gives him a second for his eyes to find her. She did not expect him to sleep in just his boxers, and realizes that makes it easier. When his eyes do find her it hysterical.

His eyes seemingly bulge out of his head, his flame going out as he slowly stands up straight. She doesn't think her could be that surprised, it was funny.

"K-Korra? What….what are you doing here!?" Mako asks, almost yelling.

Korra bites her lip, "What? You don't want me here?"

Mako swallows thickly, "N-no it's not that it's just that….that you should be in the hospital."

Korra stands, and takes pleasure in seeing him stiffen. She walks over to him slowly, swaying her hips she stands so close to him her breasts just barely touch his chest. His breathing is shallow and he keeps gulping.

"I think I finally figured out why you like Asami more than more, because she's a women," Korra states.

She leans up on her toes, her lips brushing his ear as she whispers, "But Mako….I'm a women too."

Korra takes a couple steps back, and Mako can't seem to move as she unties her robe, the silk falling to the floor. She in lacy blue underwear and a lacy blue bra, he's an 18 year old man, he can't help but stare.

"Asami actually got these for me, said I might need them sometime. She was right, I did need them," Korra gives him a sexy smile.

Mako's mind registers the name Asami, and he shields his eyes.

"Korra stop, it's late and you need to get back to the hospital. I know what you're trying to do, and I have a girlfriend. You shouldn't be here," He states, his eyes closed, hands covering them for extra protection.

Korra frowns and then smirks, She walks back toward him and runs her nails across his bare chest. The bulge in his underwear becoming very clear.

"That should stop us should it?" Korra asks huskily.

Mako knows this is wrong, he knows she mentally unstable, he knows he has a girlfriend. He can acknowledge all of these facts, he can also acknowledge that he loves this woman, and that this….this right here was his to take and dammit is she wanted him to he would.

Mako uncovers his eyes and opens them, placing both hands on the side of her face and roughly crashing his lips onto hers. Korra gasps, and Mako takes to opportunity to shove his tongue inside her mouth. Korra reasons quickly, kissing him back was a strong feeling of lust a desire.

He starts walking backwards to his to his room, his lips never once leaving hers. He opens the door and pulls them both in, closing it behind him and pushing her up against the door. He grabs onto the underside of her upper thighs and she gets the hint, jumping up and lock her legs lightly around his hip.

He groans as she presses into his erection, and he grinds into her. He pulls his mouth away from her, sucking and biting on her neck and color bone. She's making these sounds, and he wants to hear more of it, he wants her to feel good.

She grinding right back into him, and he can feel her getting wet through his boxers. He moves to the bed, him landing onto of her. He needed her, and she needed him right then and now.

Korra pushes off his boxers in on swift motion, catching Mako by surprise. He looks at her and she grins, biting her lower lip in a way that makes him go insane. He practically rips of her bra and underwear, and she gaps again.

Korra moans as Mako places his mouth on her nipple, a hand on her other one. He's biting and sucking and she moaning and gasping. She runs her fingers through his hair, pressing he chest up towards him. He pulls away from her, positioning himself above her entrance, he looks into her eyes asking for permission and he find her nodding at him.

Then his thrusting into her, and he can't think of a time when anything had ever felt this good. She squirming a moaning and repeating "yes, yes, yes" over and over, it makes him go faster. He needs to let go so bad it hurts, but he won't, not until she's let go.

Then he feels it, her walls tightening around him, he back arcing toward the sky and his name spilling from her lips in a way he never wants to forget. He allows himself to let go as well and collapse on top of her.

Mako pulls himself out of her, rolling over onto the bed. She leans over onto her side, and throws his arm over her waist, spooning with her.

He doesn't feel regret, in fact he feels amazing. He holds Korra closer, protecting her from whatever dangers the world may have, allowing himself to fall asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It seems I'm incapable of writing a long chapter so I'm sorry. That was my first lemon so I hope it was okay. I want 10 reviews, just like last time! See ya later !

P.S. This is the first story that I've done more than 3 chapters, yay!


	6. Chapter 5: Betrayal of All Kinds

Hey! Nice job on those reviews! Keep em' coming! Anyway so here's chapter 5, with some of the answers to your questions. :D I AM SORRY! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND IT'S KILLING ME AS WELL! SO SORRY! D:

Disclaimer – I own nothing but this perfect plot XD

**Chapter 5: Betrayal of All Kinds**

Mako was aware of a couple things when he woke up

Like for one, he felt fucking amazing.

The second thing was that he had cheated on his girlfriend

The third thing was that he had slept with a _very _mentally unstable Korra

The fourth thing was she had snuck out of the hospital and they would be searching for her, he was sure she was fine now though. The reason she was like that before was because they weren't together and obviously that was different now.

The last was that Bolin would murder him slowly and painfully.

~.~.~

Bolin was aware of a few things when he woke up

For example, he felt awesome, but that was just the afterglow of sex

Second, he had cheated with his brother's girlfriend

Third, he had _slept _with his brother's girlfriend

Fourth, strangely enough he had no regrets

Fifth, Mako would murder him slowly and painfully.

Bolin gulps at that thought, his brother could be freakin ruthless if her wanted to be. He realizes with a frown that this will further divide their little group, and that was the last thing he needed right now.

Bolin rolls over, placing small kisses on his lovers shoulder, "Asami, hey time to wake up."

Asami giggles, "Bolin that tickles."

He smirks, "Well if you want me to stop then you'll have to get up."

Asami laughs, and sits up, making him move away. She doesn't bother pulling the sheet up to cover herself, and Bolin can't help but stare at her damn near perfect breasts. Asami catches him out of the corner of her eye and he sees, he turns his head sharply, his face turning vibrant red.

"It's okay, it's not like you didn't do more than that last night. Can you turn on the radio, I like to hear what's going on." Asami asks him.

He nods and leans over to the nightstand, turning the dial. Immediately a loud voice cuts through the early morning silence.

"-IS MISSING! I REPEAT, AVATAR KORRA HAS BEEN MISSING SINCE LATE LAST NIGHT! No news so far, but the police are searching every-!"

Bolin shuts it off, turning to Asami where she shares his knowing look.

"She's at Mako's," The drone.

"_And hey with any luck, they'll do something that blows what you did out of the water."_

Korra's voice rings through his head, and he almost laughs. His brother and he were tied for the moment.

~.~.~

They know they should get there as soon as possible, but they decide to walk to his apartment. Asami has her arm lopped through his as they walk through the street, they had woken up late (around 10 am) but it was grey today.

The streets were thick from fog, a mist hanging in the air. Bolin personally loves days like this, the cold air fresh and waking him up. Reminded him of being alive.

On the streets people are frantic, most likely think Korra jumped off a cliff. She may not have jump off a cliff but her new she went over the edge with his brother last night. Bolin chuckles at his own joke, and Asami gives him a strange look.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

Bolin shakes his head, "Nothing…..everything, the irony of all this. You're not mad at him are you?"

"Please, me being mad at him for what he most likely did with Korra would be beyond idiotic. Considering how me and you had our own share of doing that," Asami shoves him a little.

Bolin smirks down at her, "And I personally can't wait to do it again."

She laughs at him, giving his arm a squeeze. They reach the apartment quickly, and Bolin opens it with his key. He tells Asami to wait in the living room, not to sure as to what he'll find in his brothers room. She objects and follows him anyway.

They don't bother knocking, in fact they pretty much just badge in. They don't see anything life scaring luckily. Just a sleeping Korra and a very drowsy looking Mako, Mako doesn't even seem to know they're there.

"What do we do?" Bolin whispers.

Asami walks over to the ground where Korra's robe and his brothers pants lie and she clears her throat.

"Get up dumb asses! The cities in fucking hysterics because Korra left the hospital to screw you!" Asami yells, throwing the pants at them.

Bolin didn't expect that.

Korra and Mako are up in the instant, Korra covering her chest when she notices me, and looking around wildly. Mako spots Asami and pales.

"Asami it's not-!" Mako starts.

"Bro don't bother, let's just say you and here are kinda even…." Bolin chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mako's eye twitches, "did you two-?"

"Like he said you're even and no I'm not mad I'm actually happy for you both right now, but Korra your ass is rubble. The city thinks you jumped off a bridge because you weren't in your room this morning," Asami glares.

"SHIT!" Korra curses.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Now get dressed so we can figure this out, come on Bolin." Asami sighs

She grabs her lover by the wrist and drags him out, slamming the door behind her.

~.~.~

Mako and Korra watch as the door slams, and they stay quite for a moment

"I didn't know Asami could be so…." Korra trails off.

"Violent," Mako finishes.

"I know she said she isn't mad and all, but I have the strong feeling she wants to burn you at the stake." Korra looks over at him.

"My thoughts exactly, come on we need to get dressed." Mako laughs.

They crawl out of bed and search the room for what little clothing that was disregarded, Korra slips back on her bra and underwear and pauses. She can feel Mako's eyes drilling into her back and she turns around, a cocky smile on her face.

"See something you like?" Korra asks.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Mako raises one eyebrow.

Korra laughs, "Later city boy."

Mako puts on his pants and his shirt, throwing his scarf around his neck while Korra puts back on the silk robe. They walk out of Mako's bedroom finding Asami poring tea and Bolin choking (it was probably hot.). Mako and Korra take a seat on the couch across from them and take their cups of tea, the warm of the cup spreading through their fingers.

Asami glances at Korra, "Korra put on some real clothes."

Korra's face turns a vibrant red, "I uh….only came here with this on."

"Please tell me you're wearing a shirt or something underneath that," Asami groans.

"Uh…..does a bra and underwear count?"

Bolin spits out his tea, causing Korra to laugh.

Asami lets lose a chuckle as well, "It's the ones I got you right?"

"Maybe," Korra chuckles.

The girls brake into a laughing fit causing Mako and Bolin to share uneasy glances.

"Oh calm down you two, you act as if one of us is going to kill the other." Korra laughs.

"You both are very scary people, and that fact that you two are being so happy after all this insanity is really starting to creep me out." Bolin moves away from Asami slightly, and she punches him in the shoulder.

"We kinda canceled each other out Bolin," Asami points out.

"Yeah, Asami being mad at me for sleeping with Mako would be retarded considering how she slept with you." Korra smirks, raising one eyebrow as Bolin blushes.

"Point made and taken..." Bolin sinks into the couch.

"So now what, I can't just walk outside say 'Hey look everyone, it me Avatar Korra! Don't worry I didn't jump off a cliff last night I was at an apartment screwing my best friends boyfriend!'" Korra makes a face.

Asami sighs, "No. I don't think that's the best way to go about it."

"Maybe we should go to Tenzin first, ask him what to do." Bolin suggests.

"Uh yeah let's not do that…."Mako shakes his head.

"Why not?" Asami asks.

"Well considering how I slept with someone he considers his own daughter, I would rather not be in the line of fire." Mako chuckles nervously.

"Well then what are we going to-!" Korra starts.

A loud knock on the door stops her, and they eye each other. Bolin sets down his cup, getting up quietly and walking over to the door, looking through the peep hole. He squeals like a girl before turning around and franticly whispering.

"It's the fuzz!"

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

I am sorry that this is short and sad and horrible and lame but I needed to give you guys something to read. Now if you didn't know this "fuzz" is a term for police/cops. So the cops are at Mako's door. Heh, yeah so hopefully the next chapter wont suck total ass, until next time. :D


	7. Chapter 6: Must read, very important

Okay Okay I know, Your all probably like :

WHERE THE FUCK IS THE NEW CHAPTER!?

It may or may not be posted soon depending on if you answer this question!

Do you think I should re-write this story?

No stay with me for a minute here, now I feel like this is rushed, it has a lot of fault and could be so much better! I mean really the next chapter if I posted it would be the ending chapter? Now I don't think any of you want that but I don't know.

So I need you all to tell me, would you rather me write it again, longer, more detail, and just plan better. Or do you want me to stick with this version and have it end in the next chapter? :/

Please review with your answer!

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: New Story Is UP!

Okay it's had been decided…

I'M REWRITING THIS BITCHES! XD

Okay now I need you help one more time, story title. The story's prologue is done, and the story is up, all you have to do, is read.

Here is the link to the new story-

s/9378662/1/Dark-Paradise

:D


End file.
